Dyskusja:Shae
Tak, z szyją wygląda zdecydowanie lepiej... Właściwie niczym nowym mnie nie zaskoczyłeś - design tłowia jak przeważnie w Twoich kobiecych MoCach, Voxowy plecak odrzutowy, pistolecik... Może i nie jest zaawansowana pod względem budowy, ale trza przyznać, że dobrze wygląda. Przeszkadzają mi jedynie uda. Nie wiem, ja prędzej bym dał srebrne naramienniki Inika, albo te części, co u Matoro Mahri robią za ochraniacze barków. Historii na razie nie oceniam, bo w sumie nie ma czego. Za MoCa masz 8+/10 Volgaraahk 17:38, mar 11, 2011 (UTC) Jak dla mnei to już za dużo tych wszystkich najemników. Mały plus za brak wiedzy o mocy elementarnej. M.o.C. świetny jak zresztą większość Twoich damskich, świetnie, że wybrałeś Corenastana. Oprócz bioder które dodają M.o.C.kowi parę dag to Shae jest świetna. Tylko imię tego Skakdi - Xixes :P--Guurahk 17:08, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) Xixex - lepsze niż "Vane" ("łopatka") Lord Vox 19:05, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) :Ta, ale "Vane" według mnie lepsze, niż banalne "Vier" ("cztery" niemiecku) Volgaraahk 20:55, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Garrison - pierwszy Garrisi, Lancun - drugi Garrisi, Lammerz - trzeci Garrisi, Vier - czwarta Garrisi, czyli Vier ma jakiś sens :> Nie wiedziałem, że jestem taki mądry... Lord Vox 21:21, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Ale mi nie chodzi o sens MoCa, tylko jego imię. No, a co do imienia... Lammerz-"m"+"z"=Lamer :P I gdybyś mógł, to wejdź na Skype, ok? Volgaraahk 21:25, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) Jesteś na dobrej drodze, by osiągnąć mistrzostwo w MoCach żeńskich (których chyba masz już więcej niż facetów). Pomyśl sobie- czy Vox sprzed dwóch lat nie uznałby twoich obecnych MoCów za wzór godny naśladownictwa? (Wydaje mi się, że ja już osiągnąłem poziom, którym bym zaimponował sobie sprzed dwóch lat- piszę to patrząc na swoje nowe dzieło :P) Vezok999 21:32, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) :Tia, są ode mnie lepsi, ale na FB to chyba mam pierwsze miejsce... Chociaż patrząc na jednego z MOCów Volga czuję się, jakbym stracił formę w "żeńskim" MOCowaniu... Lord Vox 10:03, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) Masz rację Vezok.Jakbym miał porównywać moje MOCi sprzed dwóch lat z tymi co robię teraz,to tak jakbym miał porównywać MOCe Kylera z MOCami Antroza. Kapura98 21:57, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) 8/10Panrahk17 09:01, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) Cóż... Jej udział w WP natchnął mnie do ocenienia jej ponownie. Zrobiłeś już paru najemników, ale to do niej mam największy sentyment. Nie wiem, może dlatego, że to pierwsza Corenastanka, a może dlatego, że podobał mi się jej udział w FF-ie. W każdym Razie Shae jest jedną z najlepszych Twoich postaci. Fakt faktem, mało Shae nie pojawia się zbyt często (co mam nadzieję, że zmienisz ;)), ale bardzo ją lubię. M.o.C.... Uwielbiam Corenastan, żeńska wersja wypadłą bardzo dobrze. Mimo tego, że nie zrobiłeś tych swoich "boobsów", widać, że to kobita :) Niestety naramiennik na lewej ręce jest nieproporcjonalnie duży... Kolorystycznie Shae jest świetna. Przypomina Xeta, ale on mi jakoś się nie podoba. Bez tego plecaka Shae jest jakaś... no inna. Taka pustawa. Czekam na FF poświęcony jej osobie (mam nadzieję, że taki powstanie:))--Guurahk 13:47, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... skoro jest hetero, to czemu to musiałeś napisać? Skoro ma napisane w szablonie "kobieta", a hetero jest większość, to chyba nic takiego specjalnego? Icosel, Toa of Ice 17:05, paź 21, 2012 (UTC) :Kurde, nie hetero tylko homo miało być. Dzięki za zwrócenie uwagi... ViktoriaForever! 17:17, paź 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Chyba, że zmieniła orientację "bo tak" podczas "Kolców". Akuumo 17:19, paź 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Spoko, raz na jakiś czas zdarzy mi się powiedzieć coś przynajmniej niegłupiego. Icosel, Toa of Ice 20:21, paź 21, 2012 (UTC) Bane złamał jej kręgosłup... gdzieś już to słyszałem... --Muge 19:49, lut 18, 2014 (UTC) :Cóż, ona dostała przynajmniej nowy. TheSpawn.